Magic And Snow
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zambanza meets Jack Frost. :) Written by guestsurprise per request of a guest viewer. :) I only posted it for them. :)


**A guest viewer asked guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**The Rise Of The Guardians belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Magic and Snow**

Zambanza had beaten Zombozo in another fight, but she was once again angry! He had gotten away and she felt a bit achy from all of the fighting.

"One day, I'm gonna pound that guy so hard I OW!" She said, now rubbing her aching shoulder. As she was rubbing her shoulder, she didn't see the Spirit of Winter watching her. It was none other than Jack Frost.

"Whoa…glad that kid is okay," Jack said, now getting a closer look at her. "Funny, I don't see many humans looking like that nowadays."

And he was right. Zambanza had on a purple dress with black stars and black tights. She had on black combat boots and her black and purple hair shone in the sunlight. But her purple eyes were now turning red and she just sneezed hard!

"Uh-oh…that doesn't sound good," he said, now flying down to her. As she bent over to pick up her wand that she just dropped, she froze. She recognized a new energy. In a flash, she spun around and aimed her wand at him!

"HALT! MOVE BACK!" She thundered.

"Whoa, whoa…you can see me?" He asked, now putting his hand up in defense.

"You better believe I can, snow boy! Now move back!" She growled.

"Aww c'mon…easy." Jack said, now brushing the snow from his hair; he had just had a snow fight with some other kids. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

"Yeah right! You're some kind of being with powers over snow; you are definitely a threat!" She growled.

"And how did you know that?" He smirked, now floating towards her.

"I can sometimes sense people's powers and your energy is so strong I can't _HELP_ but notice it," she said, now sneezing.

"Easy, kid. You're getting sick," he soothed, now coming closer. "I can help, ya know."

"No! You stay away and don't come any closer!" She growled, now putting her wand towards his face. Jack chuckled and made a snowball appear in his hand. Zambanza then let out a squeak of shock as he threw it at her for fun! She ducked but she moved so fast that she fell back and landed on her bum in the snow!

"Now, c'mon! Smile! You're too young to be as grumpy as Bunnymund," Jack commented, now floating closer to her as she tried to stand.

"Who is that?!" She snapped, now trying to stand up.

"Just a friend of mine. And I'm taking this!" He chuckled, now grabbing her wand from her!

"HEY! Give me that back now!" She demanded, now jumping up!

"Come and get it, kid," he chuckled. Now hot under the collar and angry, Zambanza charged at him and he turned and ran from her. She chased him all over the yard, but he then stopped suddenly making her shout in shock!

"GAAAAH! MOVE!" She bellowed, but it was too late! Both went crashing into a snow mound and Jack then took the opportunity to grab Zambanza around her waist. He then gently blew a cold breeze in her ear playfully and that made Zambanza let out a giggle.

"Ticklish, huh? No problem," Jack chuckled, now tickling her ears and stomach. Zambanza began giggling and laughing as the Spirit of Winter began tickling her a bit more.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP LEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET ME GO!" She demanded.

"Maybe I will if you let me know who you are," he answered in a devious tone, now gently tickling her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OKAY! OKAY!" She laughed out. Finally, he let her go and she sat up and saw his beautiful ice blue eyes peering at her.

"I'm Zambanza the Great. Ringmaster Extraordinaire and I run my own circus!" Shesmirked.

"Circus, huh? Just like another friend of mine I know. Well, Zambanza the great…what's a cute kid like you doing fighting and feeling so down hmm?" Jack asked.

"First off, who are you?!" She asked, now curious about him.

"I'm Jack Frost. The Spirit of Winter, at your service," he winked. Zambanza's smile grew in wonder.

"Wow! You're the real Jack Frost huh? That's great." She grinned.

"You're not surprised?"

"Nope. I've met a lot of cool beings. Some from so many different realms that you wouldn't believe it!"

"Well that's cool. Yeah. I'm with a group of Guardians that help watch over children. There's Tooth Fairy, North, Bunnymund…," Jack Frost listed.

"Whoa wait, there's more of you?!" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Maybe one day you can come and meet them." He smiled.

"Uh…I don't uh…," she started.

"Whoa, whoa…what was that uncertainty for? You're not scared, are you?" he challenged.

"I'm not scared of anything!" She thundered in confidence. But Jack only chuckled and leaned over and rubbed noses with her, making her squeak and move back.

"Lay off the toughness, kid; you're adorable for just being you." He winked, now making her blush a bit. But as he stood, Zambanza grabbed her wand back and raised it in the air.

"ICE FALL!" She commanded. Jack tilted his head in confusion a bit, but then looked up and saw a large portion of snow falling towards him. Soon he was covered and Zambanza chuckled as she saw his legs flailing in the air! "Gotcha!"

"Mmmmmmfffff tttttmmmmt mmmmmmmid/You're toast, kid!" he muffled out, now feeling her gently grab one of his bare feet and tickle his toes. She could hear his chuckle from under the snow and he was trying to pull his foot back. "MMMMMMMMMMM!"

"I gotcha, Jack!" She giggled, but she stopped as he flew from the snow and saw she still had a grip on his ankle. But with a devious smile, he flew down and grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"You little troublemaker! I like you already," he smirked, now flying with her. But after he heard a cute sneeze, he cuddled her closer to him. "C'mon. Let's get you home. Tell me where you live and I'll take you."

Zambanza nodded and gave him directions to her home.

_A few minutes later…_

Once in front of the mansion, Jack gently touched her shoulder, which made her turn and look at him.

"Zambanza…it's okay to be a kid, ya know; laugh sometimes," he smiled gently.

"I am still learning that from my past," she said, now looking away.

But Jack flew in front of her, making her squeak as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"I know it's not easy, but you can do it. And if you forget, I'm immortal and will keep haunting you until you remember," he smirked, now quickly tickling her stomach and making her laugh. "I gotta go now. See ya soon, Zambanza."

"Bye, Jack…it was nice to meet you," she smiled gently. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem and likewise," he smiled, now flying into the sky and disappearing. Zambanza could only smile; life was never dull in her city.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was a request for a Guest for Jack and Zambanza to meet! **

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
